The Master of Hellsing
by The Gazing Abyss
Summary: Oneshot. I decided to write a story about a younger Integra and how she feels about being the leader of Hellsing. My first story. R&R please.


**Disclaimer: **Kouta Hirano has all the rights to Hellsing.

--

**Hellsing Manor, Basement Dungeon  
**

**Year, 1989**

It was done. I shot and killed my uncle. I never did like him. He always had that face where if you turned your back on him, he'll kill you in a heartbeat. I almost want to believe that he poisoned my father although the doctors confirmed it was natural death. And now here we are in the misty, dark dungeon. What a fitting place for my power hungry uncle and his mutilated minions to decompose.

What concerns me now is the monster, the vampire, that is kneeling before me. He called me master which was disturbing to me. The vampire claimed that he served under my father and my grandfather. I guess I couldn't refuse my "salvation."

The vampire raised his head. I saw spots of blood around his face. Streaks of crimson dyed his golden hair. Then I gazed into his scarlet eyes, the abyss. I wanted to look away, father taught me that vampires have hypnotic powers, but I didn't. Instead I met those eyes with a steel determination. The abyss also gazed into me and merely smiled, exposing his bloody fangs and teeth.

Clearing my voice I said, "What's your name?"

"My Master, your family has called me, Alucard."

--

**Hellsing Manor, Integra's office**

**1 month later  
**

The sun was setting. I knew it was time. I got up from my desk and walked towards the window. The sun was setting pretty fast this day. As the moon rose to the throne, I saw my faint reflection in the window.

I'm short for one thing, but that will change when I get older. However, I'm only 12-years-old and in this green suit I look like I'm going for a reception instead of leading a nearly century-old organization. No doubt the blokes at the Round Table are going to have to repress a chuckle. I've grown out my hair, because frankly I don't care. Behind the round glasses my eyes still look a bit childish, but time will get rid of that.

A knock came on the door. I snapped out of my introspection and said, "Come in."

The door opened. It was my butler, Walter C. Dornez.

"Sir Integra, I've got the files on the "London Tower Vampire" and your...cigars as you requested."

"Excellent, Walter, set them on my desk."

I walked towards my desk, Walter silently standing by it. When I sat down, I took a look at the file.

This was nothing new. In three consecutive nights, guards were found in the London clock tower with two puncture marks on their necks. They were drained of blood. The public has dubbed this murderer the "London Tower Vampire." How typical of the media, I thought to myself, to capture the public's attention by using words like "vampire." Don't they know that we at Hellsing are trying to destroy these shadowy creatures.

Exhaling a sigh, I grabbed one of the cigars. Walter lit it for me though there was a second's hesitation. I knew there was something wrong so I asked him.

"If there's something your concerned about Walter speak freely, this isn't a dictatorship."

"Well, you're awfully young to be smoking Sir Integra," Walter replied. "Those cigars are not good for your health, especially at your age."

I exhumed a cloud of smoke before my reply.

"Nonsense, Walter, Queen and country come before my own health. Besides, smoking these fine cigars helps me think. I heard you smoked constantly in your younger days."

"That was the past Sir," Walter countered, but I could see his slight smirk.

I looked down at the file. It was time for duty.

"Walter, prepare my car we're leaving soon and tell Alucard to get rea..."

"I'm ready, my master." It was Alucard, dammit I hate it when he appears out of those walls.

Walter took his leave, it was just me and Alucard. He stood in the darkness of the room. His appearance changed, now he had black hair. Instead of his bondage clothes, he had a Victorian style outfit with a red trench coat over it. In his current attire he looked like the parody of a vampire hunter, considering that he is a vampire.

There was an eerie silence so I decided to break it.

"Alucard, we are going to the London clock tower, apparently there's a vampire raising hell over there."

Alucard chuckled and said, "Looks like I have to crush another insect, tonight. Hopefully it will be fun."

I was starting to get tired of Alucard's childish remarks. In the last mission I sent him on, he taunted the target vampire after shooting off his arms and legs. This behavior had to stop.

I raised my hand and slammed it down on the desk.

"Servant, tonight you will follow my orders. Do not toy with the target, shoot to kill, shoot to kill!" I've never yelled like that before.

"My, my, so forceful tonight, are we Miss Hellsing?"

"I've been too lenient with you Alucard. It's time I that I start being a leader of this organization. So start following my orders, you egotistical sadist."

Alucard smiled, but not one of his maniacal-ones. There was something human to it that I've not seen before.

He bowed down and said , "You are indeed a true Hellsing, my master. I think we'll get along just fine in the future."

With that said he disappeared into mist. I stood there feeling...stronger.

--

Walter opened the door to my vehicle. He closed it when I entered. Then Walter entered the driver's seat and we were off.

As I looked out the window, I saw a group of bats flying under the moonlight. Perhaps this time, he'll follow my orders.


End file.
